parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Who Let The Dogs Out AMV
This is an Animation Music Video (AMV) for "Who Let The Dogs Out?" by Baha Men. This music video features dog characters from many different movies, TV shows, and video games. Gallery Disneygoofy2012.jpg|Goofy AGromitPicture.png|Gromit 79121858-pluto-dog-illustartion-vintage.jpg|Pluto 696px-Odie the Dog.svg.png|Odie 73f002cade6cbaaa2e2be806417dee8e--happy-snoopy-snoopy-friday.jpg|Snoopy Huckleberry Hound.jpg|Huckleberry Hound Bolt profile.jpg|Bolt Brian Griffin Better Be Back.png|Brian ScoobyDoo.jpeg|Scooby-Doo Profile - Lady.jpg|Lady Courage now!.jpg|Courage UNDERDOG POINTING.jpg|Underdog Balto render.png|Balto Clifford the Big Red Dog laying down.png|Clifford Droopy-dog.jpg|Droopy Pongo1.png|Pongo Mr peabody by scaredyash006 d7adxm4-pre.png|Mr. Peabody COPPER.png|Copper Charlie B. Barkin.png|Charlie Barkin Max.png|Max Blues-Clues-and-You-Blue.jpg|Blue The octonauts uk.dashi.jpg|Dashi Brandy harrington.jpg|Brandy Doogal-doogal-35 3.jpg|Doogal Bodi--13.1.jpg|Bodi Zoe-trent.png|Zoe Trent Diggs.jpg|Diggs The PAW Patrol.png|The PAW Patrol 101-Dalmatians.png|The 101 Dalmatians Trampdisney.png|Tramp Lou.jpeg|Lou Butch-cats-and-dogs-2.1.jpg|Butch Kipper-Talking-With-Friend.jpg|Kipper and Tiger Snoopy playing with his siblings.PNG|Snoopy's siblings Parappa.PNG|PaRappa Rowlf-2011.jpg|Rowlf Jake Dog.png|Jake 68. Isabelle.png|Isabelle Lyrics Who let the dogs out? Who, who, who, who, who? Who let the dogs out? Who, who, who, who, who? Who let the dogs out? Who, who, who, who, who? Who let the dogs out? When the party was nice, the party was bumpin' Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo And everybody havin' a ball Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo I tell the fellas stop the name callin' Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo Then them girls respond to the call I hear a woman shout out Who let the dogs out? Who, who, who, who, who? Who let the dogs out? Who, who, who, who, who? Who let the dogs out? Who, who, who, who, who? Who let the dogs out? I see ya' little speed boat head up our coast She really want to skip town Get back ruffy, back scruffy Get back you flea infested mongrel I'm gonna tell myself I might not get angry Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo To hear dem girls calling them canine Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo But they say hey man dat is part of the party Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo Them woman in front and they man behind I hear ah woman shout out Who let the dogs out? Who, who, who, who, who? Who let the dogs out? Who, who, who, who, who? Who let the dogs out? Who, who, who, who, who? Who let the dogs out? A doggie is nothing if he don't have a bone All a doggy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it Ah doggie is nothing if he don't have a bone All a doggy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it Who let the dogs out? Who, who, who, who, who? Who let the dogs out? Who, who, who, who, who? Who let the dogs out? Who, who, who, who, who? Who let the dogs out? I see ya' little speed boat head up our coast She really want to skip town Get back fluffy, back scruffy Get back you flea infested mongrel Well if I was a dog The party is on I got to get my girl I got my mind on Do you see the rays coming from my eyes Walking through the place like digi-man just breaking it down Me and my white socks Short and I can't see color Any color but you I'm figuring that's why they call me pit bull 'Cause I'm the man of the land when they see me they say oooooh Who let the dogs out? Who, who, who, who, who? Who let the dogs out? Who, who, who, who, who? Who let the dogs out? Who, who, who, who, who? Who let the dogs out? Who, who, who, who, who? Who let the dogs out? Who, who, who, who, who? Who let the dogs out? Who, who, who, who, who? Who let the dogs out? Who, who, who, who, who? Who let the dogs out? Who, who, who, who, who? Who let the dogs out? Who, who, who, who, who? Who let the dogs out? Who, who, who, who, who? Who let the dogs out? Who, who, who, who, who? Who let the dogs out? Who, who, who, who, who? Category:AMVs Category:Music videos